That Wasn't So Bad
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: A mitchsen where Aubrey makes Beca watch Bring It On or some movie like that and she gets an unexpected boner because Aubrey is snuggling her and the girls dancing are turning her on. Obviously g!p A/N: Apologies for earlier. All is fixed now.


"Come on Aubrey, you know I hate predictable movies. Those _Bring It On_ movies are the epitome of predicable. Even Jesse can't stand them. Please don't make me watch it," Beca whined as Aubrey pulled the DJ into her room.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics before pulling the small brunette into her body and wrapping her arms around her neck. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to, because you have to. You owe me after you forgot our anniversary. I recall you saying that you would do anything to make it up to me."

Beca crossed her arms and grumbled something about preferring to have sex withheld. The blonde closed her door and put the DVD in the player before laying in her bed on her right side and patting the spot in front of her, "Come on Beca, everyone has a guilty pleasure movie. I could see you liking _Bring It On_. Hot girls in short skirts and bouncing around. That's pretty much everything you like in one package."

The brunette furrowed her brow, "If this movie came out in 2000, how is Chloe in it?"

The blonde smacked Beca's arm before pulling her into her body, forcing the brunette to be the little spoon. "Just shut up and stare at the hot girls."

The first hour went as Beca had expected, predictable plot, dated comedy, and even more dated fashion. The only thing that kept her from walking out of the blonde's room was the awesome feeling of Aubrey spooning her while tracing patterns on her stomach and the generous amount of skin being shown. It wasn't until two thirds into the movie that everything started to affect Beca. At first the DJ ignored the heat that was beginning to rise in her abdomen, because it was still at a level that she could blame on her skinny jeans, but quickly escalated to the point that she had a large bulge in the front of her jeans, a now very flustered Beca had to think of an escape route.

While the brunette was still trying to figure out a way out, the credits started rolling and the blonde's hand began to wander down her small girlfriend's body. When Aubrey reached Beca's crotch, she couldn't help but smirk when her hand was met with the brunette's already erect dick. The blonde lowered her head to Beca's ear before whispering, "Looks like you enjoyed that more than you thought you would."

Beca took a deep inhale at Aubrey's tone while the blonde's hand groped her cock, all the brunette could do was nod enthusiastically. Aubrey slowly undid the button and zipper on Beca's jeans, before slipping her hand into the brunette's boxers, causing the DJ to moan loudly. The sound only spurred Aubrey on as she wrapped her hand tighter around Beca's dick and started pumping faster. The blonde was rewarded with a whimper as she flicked her thumb over the brunette's head and her hips thrusting into Aubrey's hand. "B-Bree, you have to s-stop or I'm gonna make a mess."

Despite Beca's plea, the blonde never stopped her hand's movements. The poor brunette didn't have time to even grab a tissue before she came, shooting cum all over Aubrey's comforter and onto her floor.

When Beca came down from her high and realized how much of a mess she made, panic set in. "Bree, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, that hand job was just so amazing and I didn't have a chance to grab a tissue. I'll wash your comforter. Please don't be mad at me."

Aubrey just rolled her eyes rolled onto her back, pulling Beca with her so the small brunette was on top of her, "Beca, it's ok. I should have stopped when you asked. I'm more disappointed that you were the only one who had an orgasm," the blonde finished with a wink.

The brunette's dick twitched slightly at her girlfriend's statement as she allowed a smirk to cross her face, "I don't have to be anywhere until nine. Let's see how many orgasms I can give you before then."


End file.
